Sal y Pimienta al gusto
by Itt-chan monogatari
Summary: Donde demonios habian dejado la sal? La habia encontrado! y con ella, una estrepitosa caida, bañando a Gaara y Matsuri en sal y pimienta! Que sabra mejor?  Tierno OneShot!  Dulcemente Salado.
1. Sal y Pimienta al gusto

**Sal &' Pimienta al gusto.**

Siempre ha sido muy dificil complacer el paladar del Kazekage de la arena.

Matsuri revolvia como loca la cocina de Gaara buscando las especias favoritas del pelirrojo. El esperaba de piernas cruzadas sentado en la sala. Su paciencia poco a poco se iba agotando, estaba hambriento. Cuanto mas tenia que esperar?

-Matsuri!

-Si.. Kazekage sama?

-Sigo esperando mi comida.

-Lo.. lo siento, no encuentro la sal.

-Que no..? La sal?

Estaba seguro que despues de la cena de la noche anterior el mismo habia colocado el salero en su lugar. Se levanto de su comodo sofa dispuesto a facilitarle la sal.

Matsuri habia ido a visitar a Temari pero se encontro con que ella no estaba &' Gaara la esperaba hambriento, como en otras ocasiones, se ofrecio a prepararle algo de comer al Kazekage para pasar el rato mientras esperaban a la kunoichi &' esté habia accedido luego de mucha insistencia por parte de la chica &' ahora no podia terminar de preparar sus aperitivos si no encontraba un poco de sal.

-Encontre el salero, pero esta vacio, Gaara sama.

-Vamos Matsuri solo dime Gaara, &' donde dejaste el salero?

-S..si Gaara, esta en aquella alacena, creo que deben tener alguna reserva de sal en alguna parte..

-Estas en lo cierto, ahi debajo -el pelirrojo señalaba una gaveta cerca de donde se encontraba la chica.

Matsuri se giro quedando de espaldas al shinobi de la arena &' empezo a rebuscar el recipiente con sal.

-Lo encontraste? -pregunto el chico.

Gaara ahora se encontraba muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que podia sentir su respiracion en la nuca.

-Matsuri, la sal?

-L..lo siento,parece que no esta aqui -contesto la chica nerviosa por la cercania del Kazekage.

-Dejame ver -el pelirrojo alargo una mano &' viendo por encima del hombro de la kunoichi comenzo a revolver el cajon -no, no esta aqui, pero no se donde pudieron haber dejado la sal.

Por un segundo Gaara dejo invadir sus sentidos por el dulce aroma del perfume de la castaña, cerro los ojos &' sonrio ligeramente.

-P..puedo salir?

-Huh? salir? -el chico se percato de la posicion en la que se encontraban, Matsuri estaba acorralada entre la alacena &' su cuerpo, se hizo a un lado &' la dejo libre -Si, disculpa...

-Descuide Kazekage sama -dijo la chica.

-Vamos Matsuri ya te he dicho que solo me llames Gaara, deja las formalidades un rato -contesto el ojiverde con una ligera sonrisa -&' ya que estamos un poco mas en confianza dejame decirte que tu perfume tiene un aroma delicioso.

La chica no dijo nada, habia enrojecido hasta las orejas &' reia timidamente.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos &' ambos chicos seguian buscando la sal en todas partes de la cocina. Cajones, puertas, envases, frascos, movian todo buscando lo unico que les faltaba para sus deliciosos aperitivos

-Estupida sal -dijo por lo bajo el kazekage de la arena.

-Creo que el suceso de la sal nos ha arruinado la espera -dijo la chica dandose por vencida en la busqueda.

-Tsk, ahora tengo mas hambre.

-Kazek... Gaara, que es lo que hay alla arriba? -pregunto la chica apuntando un pequeño frasco sobre la alacena mas alta.

-Huh? Dice... SAL!

Ambos rieron fuertemente ante aquella repentina aparicion de la sal ante ellos. Acaso habia estado ahi todo el tiempo &' ellos no lo habian ni siquiera notado? Absurdo.

Matsuri se paro de puntillas intentando alcanzar el frasco, tonterias, ella era mas baja que Gaara &' el no podia alcanzarlo, como ella iba hacerlo?

-Te ayudo? -se ofrecio el Kazekage.

-Por favor -pidio la chica.

-De acuerdo, escucha, te levantare e intentaras alcanzar el frasco, de acuero?

-Si...

-Lista?

-Aja...

Gaara tomo a la castaña por la cintura &' lentamente comenzo a subirla. Estaba a pocos centimetros de la sal, pero no podia alcanzarla aun.

-Un poco mas... -gimio Matsuri comenzando a tambalearse, el chico perdia el equilibrio...

Logro jalar el frasco con una mano segundos antes de caer al suelo. Gaara habia intentado sujetarse de la puerta de la alacena &' habia hecho caer el pimentero al suelo junto con ellos.

Bañados en sal &' con la pimienta tirada por toda la cocina reian sentados en el piso. Matsuri no se habia percatado de lo cerca que se encontraba ahora de aquel pelirrojo que la miraba fijamente con un deje de dulzura. La chica se sonrojo &' sacudio su cabello quitandose la sal que tenia encima.

-Apuesto que estas muy salada ahora -dijo Gaara quitandole un mechon de cabello de la cara a la castaña.

-Seguramente... -le contesto la castaña intentando mantener la calma.

-Deja que te ayude a levantarte -se ofrecio cortesmente el chico mientras se sacudia &' se ponia en pie.

-Gr...gracias...

Matsuri tomo su mano &' al inmediato contacto el Kazekage sintio que perdia las fuerzas para impedirse asi mismo hacer algo inapropiado. Levanto rapidamente a la chica &' la acerco a el. Pudo ver la emocion &' el nerviosismo en sus ojos. La tenia tan cerca. La apreso con un brazo &' con la mano libre acaricio suavemente su rostro. Sonrio...

La kunoichi se encontraba completamente debil ante la profunda mirada &' la encantadora sonrisa de Gaara. Sintio un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo al sentir la calida mano del pelirrojo en su rostro. Cerro los ojos...

Ambos se perdieron varios segundos en un suave &' calido beso. Sus labios se encontraban danzando, abriendose &' cerrandose lentamente en un intercambio de alientos. Gaara se aventuro a recorrer lentamente los labios de la chica con su lengua &' la noto estremecer. Matsuri apresaba su roja cabellera con sus manos &' lo acercaba mas a ella. Reacciono...

-Gaara, y..yo, lo siento, y..yo... -dijo apartandose de el.

-D..descuida Matsuri, fui yo...

Escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta seguido de el grito de una chica.

-Traje comida! -decia Temari caminando hacia el comedor, dejo las cosas en la mesa &' se dirijio a la cocina notando el desorden -Eh? que paso aqui?

-No te preocupes Temari, tuvimos un pequeño accidente buscando la sal &' al final la encontramos, cuando la cambies de lugar por favor procura avisarme -respondio tranquilamente el Kazekage.

Habian recogido las cosas pero aun habia un poco de sal &' pimienta esparcidos por el suelo. Matsuri hacia un intento por recoger hasta la ultima pizca que habia e invoco una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro de Temari.

-Dejenlo ya, limpiare eso mas tarde, ahora vengan a comer -dijo la hermana de Gaara invitandolos al comedor.

Gaara &' Matsuri se sentaron &' empezaron a comer sin tanto esmero. La chica seguia un poco sonrojada pero Temari parecia no notarlo.

-Ironico, la comida esta salada... -dijo el ojiverde en un finjido tono de fastidio.

Temari solto una carcajada &' Matsuri enrojecio hasta las orejas.

* * *

Que creen que supo mejor? XD

Algun Review? n.n


	2. Comentarios de la escritora

**De la autora;**

_Los personajes de la historia previamente publicada no son de mi pertenencia, son del grandisimo y excelso Masashi Kishimoto-sama. La historia fue meramente de mi creacion y con el único fin de entretener al publico(: _

_Este fic esta basado principalmente en un acontecimiento similiar que yo viví con el que fue mi novio despues de aquello, lo diferente fue el tema de la sal pues lo que nosotros buscabamos no era eso sino algo que sinceramente no recuerdo. _

_Formulé el fic procurando no alterar mucho las personalidades manteniendo la superioridad, seriedad y algo de complejidad en los dialogos de Gaara, asi mismo el respeto y la educacion que profesa junto con algo de amabilidad. Igualmente la forma de ser de Matsuri como la chiquilla enamorada de su (excesivamente guapo) sensei, su timidez, su nerviosismo al estar cerca del chico, etecé. _

_Pido disculpas en el extraño caso de haber ofendido a alguien con mi fic y de igual forma si no fue de su agrado._

_Tambien agradezco a quienes me leyeron y no dejaron review tanto como a los que si dejaron :D_

_Este "segemento" fue creado para una mayor cercanía con mis muy (MUY) adorados lectores y para poder agradecerles publicamente y responderles sus reviews._

_A; _

**_Selene-Moonlight; _**_muchas gracias por tu review, aunque creo haberte contestado antes, y sí, Matsu tiene DEMASIADA suerte! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia. Un beso._

**_Anika-chan; _**_como siempre un review tuyo(: muchas gracias por leerme, muchas, muchas gracias, me alegra sobremanera que te haya gustado, y... a quien no le gustaria tener a Gaara como marido? para que me diga "sigo esperando mi comida" HAHA' un beso grande grande(:_

_Sin mas por el momento, me despido._

_Itt-chan!_

_;Con forme reciba reviews actualizare este espacio;_


End file.
